Not Myself Tonight
by cowgirlamber
Summary: Isabella Swan is a conservative Seattle lawyer. On the night of her best friends 27th birthday, they go to a night club in celebration. What happens when Isabella's alter ego comes out and Bella is clearly not herself? O/S


Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer. I do not make any profit off of them. No copyright infringement intended.

**Not Myself Tonight**

_"You know tonight I'm feeling a little out of control. __Is this me? You wanna get crazy? Cause I don't give a…."_

"I'm so sorry Mr. Douglas. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do right now until we go in for permanent custody of Jane and Alec. But I promise you, I will do all I can to get your children back," I said sincerely to my client as we left the courtroom.

"Thank you Miss Swan," Mr. Douglas said.

"Please, call me Bella, everyone does. Anyway, I'm going to call some people to help us with our case. If what I suspect is true, we should have no problem getting your children back for you," I said with a smile as we walked out of court and on the way to his parked car.

"Thanks for everything Bella."

"Not a problem Mr. Douglas. Now, drive safe and I will continue to work on getting Jane and Alec back." I said as I shut the door to his car.

My name is Isabella Swan and at the tender age of twenty-six, I am one of Seattle's most prominent lawyers. When I was fourteen, I decided that I wanted to become a lawyer. From there, it didn't take me long to figure out what type. I decided to specialize in family law solely because of my parents. When I was just a few months old, my mom walked out on my dad and never looked back. I decided that I wanted, if anything, to help keep families together. However, if I couldn't do that, I would fight my damndest to get what was right for the child. When I was a junior in high school, I went to live with my father, Charlie Swan, chief of police in the tiny city of Forks, WA. I was accepted to Gonzaga University in Spokane Washington on, believe it or not, my eighteenth birthday for early acceptance. After I graduated magna cum laude, I moved to Seattle where I immediately started working at one of the most prestigious firms in Washington.

Don't get me wrong, I love being a lawyer but it was days like today that make me want to rip my hair out. I had been prepping for this case for weeks. In the end, for some strange reason, the defense's lawyer was able to convince the judge that the psychopath mother was the one who 'deserved' to have full custody of the two children instead of my client who was on the up and up with stable work and a safe living environment. Not to mention…he was actually sober. It was days like these where I keep thinking _why bother_? But, I pushed those feelings aside as I took out my cell phone and started dialing the number that I had memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hi Demetri; it's Isabella Swan."

"Isabella! How lovely it is to hear from you! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a job for you. I need you to track down a woman by the name of Sulpicia Douglas. Find out anything you can. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Grazie."

I proceeded to give Demetri all relevant information that he would need including where she currently resided as I walked to my car.

It took forever to get home thanks to rush hour traffic in Seattle. "Watch where you're going dipshit!" I screamed at the person in the jeep who almost side swiped me while trying, unsuccessfully, to merge into my lane. Not that it did any good…my windows were up. So I settled for flipping the bastard off. I felt better.

When I got home to my apartment, I took off my Louboutin heels. _Why the fuck do I even wear these?_ Oh yes, Alice. My best friend Alice Brandon was a shopaholic. She had said that I needed something nice to wear to the office and flats just wouldn't do and insisted that I buy those godforsaken heels. Who knew that office appropriate footwear came with an $800 price tag? But, Alice assured me they were worth it. And she was right; as usual. After the godforsaken shoes were off, I went to my kitchen to make dinner. I settled on a quick chicken quesadilla with a salad. After my dinner, I started reading my old, worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights_ when I was interrupted by the chirp of my blackberry indicating that I had a new text message. I knew we were going to have plans tonight as tonight was special night. Before looking at the phone, I knew who it was.

**Breaking Dawn 2nite. We'll be there in 30.**

Breaking Dawn was a club that Alice, Rosalie, and I occasionally visited but tonight was a special night; tonight was Rosalie's 27th birthday and we were celebrating. Maybe if she was lucky, she would find a _very_ lucky guy tonight and have an even better birthday. Ever since her breakup with Royce, Rose has given up in the men department claiming that anything they could do, she could do better. It was actually a relief for Alice and me, not having to listen every Sunday to the 'Rosalie Hale sexcapades' with Royce. Ever since she was self-servicing, things have kept to a PG status at our Sunday breakfast.

As promised, thirty minutes later, Rose and Alice knocked on the door to my apartment. I opened the door and Alice barged in, bags in tow, and immediately went to set up in the bathroom.

"Good to see you to Alice," I said under my breath while rolling my eyes. "Happy birthday Rose," I said as I embraced the blonde bombshell in a friendly hug. Why she had given up on guys completely, I would never know. Rosalie Hale could have any man she wanted. She had the body of a woman worthy of being on the cover of Sports Illustrated, and the face to match. Her eyes were the color of topaz and her blonde hair cascaded down to the middle of her back in soft curls. Rosalie Hale was the envy of all women; and she knew it.

"Thanks Bella. I guess we should get ready or the Pixie might drag us in there by our hair!" She laughed. We walked into the bathroom where Alice had all of her makeup and hair products strewn about the counter.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know how you survive in such a small bathroom!" she exclaimed while flailing her arms that were still armed with curling irons.

"It works for me Alice. I'm low maintenance, you know that," I countered. I was never one to care too much about their appearances, despite constant complaints from my best friends. I liked my conservative look. It worked for me.

"Well, tonight we are throwing the tight ass Isabella Swan out the window! It's time to let your hair down! Besides, maybe if you're lucky, Marie might make another appearance. You know what happened last time you two got together!"

"I do," I said while blushing furiously. I remember exactly what happened last time Marie came to play. I had never had so many orgasms in one night. Marie was amazing.

"I see that blush Swan," Rosalie smirked while applying her makeup. After she did hers, she applied mine using dark grays and blacks to create a sexy, smoky effect. After my make up was applied, Alice straightened my hair while Rose worked on hers. Once our makeup and hair was done, we went to the adjoining bedroom to get dressed. Rosalie had picked out a sexy red halter mini dress that was sure to enhance her gorgeous figure. Alice was a little bit more conservative wearing a mint green dress that had only one sleeve and a pleather belt around the waist. She paired it with a pair of black stilettos. It was just enough to make her boyfriend Jasper go crazy. Then, I looked at what I was supposed to wear.

_"I'm out of character. I'm in rare form. __And if you really knew me, you'd know it's not the norm."_

"Alice?" I asked holding the small scrap of fabric, "what the fuck is this?" I squeaked.

"Don't be silly Bella, it's a dress," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Where the fuck is the rest of it?" I asked incredulously while looking at the 'garment'. In my hand I held a dress that had a draped neck that would hardly hold my boobs in that was connected to an _extremely_ short skirt, leaving the sides of my hips and waist completely uncovered. The back of the dress was held together by nothing other than two thin gold chains. "How am I supposed to wear a bra with this?"

"You're not."

"This is exactly why I never let you dress me Alice! Rose is wearing more clothes than I am!"

"Just put the dress on Bella," Rosalie insisted. I stripped and put the dress on. After the dress was on, Alice handed me a pair of gold strappy heels that accented the dress nicely. She also gave me a pair of gold hoop earrings.

"Holy shit Bella, you look _hot_!" Rose exclaimed, "Even I would fuck you! And I'm straight!"

"Well, thanks for that Rose," I said while trying to stand in the ridiculously high heels. I made my way to the full length mirror that was on the back of my bedroom door and gasped loudly. The girl in the mirror clearly was not me.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I took in my appearance. The fabric of the dress hugged me in all of the right places and made it look like I had perfect curves and made my breasts look larger. I looked…_sexy_. It was clear to me then that would clearly not be myself tonight.

"You really should learn to trust me," Alice said as she picked up her clutch. Rosalie and I did the same. Before we walked out the door, I remembered one thing.

"Wait! She needs her tiara!" I exclaimed while running to grab the birthday tiara. It was a tradition that we had since we met. The birthday girl would always wear her tiara. I walked back and placed it on Rosalie's head. "Now we can go."

It was a short drive to the club and once we found a place to park, we went to line up.

"Alice did you or Jazz make a reservation?" I asked.

"No, it was a last minute decision on Rose's part and Jazz is already in there."

"Don't blame me! It's my birthday!"

"I'll see what I can do, wait here" I said as I began walking away to the front of the line. At the front of the line, the bouncer was letting people one at a time into the club. I knew at once who it was and it made my life so much easier. I sauntered up to the tall, muscular Native American man.

"Hey Jake," I purred as I placed my hand on his bicep.

"Hey Bella, wow you look amazing! Is there something I can…um…help you with?"

"Well Jake," I started rubbing my hand up his bicep and bit my bottom lip. When I saw him gulp, I knew I had him. "I was hoping you could do me a favor?" I asked as I looked up through my eyelashes.

"What do you need?"

"Well, you see Jake, tonight is my friend's birthday but we forget to make a reservation. I would hate to have her waste her birthday waiting in this long line," I explained while pouting slightly.

"I could let you in," he said as a smile lit up his face.

"That would be great if you could do that for me Jake!" I squealed.

"Consider it done," he said. I reached up and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, but he had other plans. He grabbed me around the waist and brought me closer to him. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obliged and parted my lips, eliciting a groan from Jake. After a few seconds, I pulled back and whispered in his ear, "Thanks Jake. We should get together sometime." As I walked back to where Alice and Rose where waiting, I heard many people complaining about me getting in; but I could care less. _Fuck them. _

"_Cuz I'm doing things that I normally don't do._

_The old me's gone, I feel brand new. __And if you don't like it fuck you."_

"Come on," I said as I pulled Rose and Alice towards the door.

"How did you get us in?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I have my ways," I said as I walked past Jake with a wink.

"No really, how did you get us in?"

"Does it matter?" I asked as we quickly made our way to where Jasper was sitting. He stood up as we approached to give each one of us.

"Happy birthday Rose," he said as he embraced Rose.

"Thanks Jazz," she replied.

"Hi Jazz," I said as he embraced me.

"My my Miss Bella, you do look ravishing!" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to pretend that you never said that Mr. Whitlock. You're still in trouble for not reserving us a table. Saving one and reserving one is two totally different things! I had to kiss the bouncer to get us in!" I sat down next to Rose at the crescent shaped booth and Jasper started passing Rose her presents. I got her a $200.00 gift card to Victoria's Secret and Jasper and Alice got her a weekend getaway to a small inn in Leavenworth. She loved her gifts; especially since she had been wanting to get a way for a while now. After opening her gifts, we all hit the dance floor.

"_The music's on and I'm dancing __I'm normally in the corner just standing__  
I'm feeling unusual. I don't care cause this is my night"_

A Cosmo and three dances later, we were all laughing hysterically at the lack of Jasper's dancing skills while making our way back to our table. Once we got there, a tall muscular man with short brown curls and the cutest dimples approached us. While he wasn't my type, he couldn't take his eyes off of Rosalie.

"I'm Emmett," he said as he extended his hand to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled her dazzling smile and her eyes lit up.

"Rosalie. This is Bella, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper," Rosalie said as she pointed to each of us.

"Well Rosalie, I was wondering if you ladies would like a drink?" he asked the two of us since Alice and Jasper were in their own world making out.

We looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure," she answered for us.

We followed Emmett to the bar.

"What'll it be ladies?" he asked.

"I'll have a Cosmo and Bella wants a shot of tequila," she said with a wink. _I do?_ Rose quickly got her Cosmo and I got my tequila and lime wedge. Before I could grab for my shot, Rosalie grabbed it and put it between her breasts before proceeding to place my wedge of lime in her mouth. _I see how it is. Bitch owes me._

"_I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots and I'm feeling fine  
I'm kissing all the boys and the girls  
Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind"_

I licked from her collarbone to her neck before grabbing the salt and sprinkling it over where I had just licked. By now, we had gathered quite the little crowd. I slowly licked the trail of salt and downed my shot. I brought my lips to Rose's, took the lime wedge, and bit down letting the citrusy goodness roll down my throat. Rosalie leaned in to hug me and whispered, "Thanks Bella. I owe you."

"Happy birthday Rose. Go on, go have fun," I said before swatting her on the ass as Emmett led her to the dance floor while I was left at the bar. I started to make my way back to the dance floor when I was stopped by a cute guy with a baby face and short blond hair.

"I'm Mike. You wanna go dance?"

"_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it fuck you_

_The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night"_

"Sure, why not?" I agreed without even telling him my name. _He'll never remember anyway so why does it matter?_

He took my hand and led me through all of the bodies to the dance floor. I had a great time dancing with him for the first of couple of songs. We kept smiling at one another and laughing. It was amazing how much fun I was having with a complete stranger. _Must be the tequila._ All was going great until he started getting handsy. Just a hand on my hip here, or a hand on my shoulder there.

I started feeling uncomfortable so I smiled politely and pulled away. But he stepped closer, grabbed my waist and pulled me closer towards him. I grabbed his wrists as be began sliding his hands down my waist to the exposed flesh on my hips. He let me move his hands away, only to bring them up to caress the tops of my arms. I tried to take a step back to distance myself, but once again, he followed.

"God you're so beautiful. Do you wanna get out of here?" he tried to whisper seductively in my ear. His breath was heavily scented by the booze he had consumed. _Gross._

"Um, I should actually go check on my friends," I yelled over the loud club music.

"Come on baby, just one more dance," he purred. _Please no._

"Mind if I cut in?" a smooth velvety voice asked from beside me. I felt his hot breath against my neck and my stomach filled with butterflies. I turned to look at the source of the smooth voice. _Holy mother of Jesus_. He was gorgeous. He was tall and muscular with piercing emerald green eyes and coppery hair that was completely disheveled making it look like he just got out of bed. _Or had been thoroughly fucked. _

"Of course not," I said as I turned to the attractive stranger. Mike's hands immediately fell from my arms and I was relieved. Mike pursed his lips as if he was expecting me to say no to my handsome rescuer. _I don't think so buddy._ After a few seconds, he huffed and stormed off through the mass of dancing bodies.

"I thought you could use some help," he said the most delicious crooked smile.

"Thank you. I think you may have rescued me from my worst nightmare," I giggled.

"I'm Edward," he said smoothly.

"_I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl"

"Marie," I said with a smirk.

"Well Marie, this is a dance floor. We should be dancing," he told me with that gorgeous crooked smile. I stepped closer to him until I was flush against his chest.

"So why aren't we?" I whispered seductively in his ear before taking his earlobe in my mouth and sucking gently on it. We started moving to the beat of the thundering base line and before I knew it, I all but forgot who I was. I had moved so I was straddling his right leg and was pressed close to his delicious body with my arms wrapped around his neck. I could feel my arousal pool in my panties. Edward looked at me intensely and my body was on fire, desperate for him to touch me. To the left Icaught a glimpse of Rosalie and Emmett and all Rose could do was mouth an 'oh my god' and I smiled in response.

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, lighting my poor overheated body on fire even more. I moaned in absolute need as the ache between my legs became even more evident. With this, I felt Edward press his hardened arousal into my hip as he ground himself against me. _Sweet baby Jesus. _When the song ended, Edward crashed his lips to mine, immediately begging for entrance with his tongue and I was only too eager to respond. He left one hand on my hip and brought the other around my back, pulling me closer. This kiss was deep and primal and sexy as hell. When he pulled away, I sighed in disappointment.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked, his lips trailing across my cheek to my ear.

"Sure, I just need to let me friends know that I'm leaving."

...

**I**t didn't take long to get to his apartment building, but the need within me was building quickly. Before I knew it, he was opening the door to his apartment. He guided me inside by putting his hand on the small of my back. Once we were inside, he attacked my lips. I hitched my leg up around his waist and he pulled the other one up so that I was straddling his waist as he started walking us towards his bedroom.

"_In the morning  
When I wake Up  
I'll go back to the girl I used to be  
But baby not tonight"_

He walked over to his bed and gently laid me down while he hovered above me, never breaking our kiss. I started making quick work of the buttons on his shirt and slid it off of him. In return, he tugged at the hem of the skirt on the dress and pulled it up and over my head in one swift move. I now laid under him in nothing but my heels and black panties.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he took one of my pert nipples into his mouth while kneading the other one. I moaned in ecstasy. He slowly made his way back up to my lips by peppering kisses along my collarbone and neck. His cock pressed against my pussy and I ached for him to be inside of me. His lips finally returned to my.

"God Edward, I need you!" I moaned again. He reached down and ever so slowly slid my panties down my legs, leaving a trail of flames wherever he touched. He traced his fingers along my waist, slowly edging towards my drenched pussy. He bent over and kissed my hipbone. When I didn't protest, he traced his tongue down my hip, against my thigh and up into my sex. I moaned and spread my legs even further. _Thank god I got waxed!_ I bucked against him when he flicked my clit with his tongue. He slowly slid one finger, and then two into my pussy and groaned.

"Do you like that Marie? Fuck baby, you taste so good," he said as he continued his ministrations with his tongue and fingers, bringing me to the brink of pleasure.

"_I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl"

He drove me over the edge when he nibbled gently on my sensitive clit. I felt my walls tighten around his skilled fingers as I came, loudly shouting his name. He pulled back and removed his jeans and boxers and my eyes widened as I took in the length of his glorious cock. "You ready for me baby?" he asked seductively.

"God yes," I moaned. He met my lips once again and I wrapped my legs around his waist and raised my body to meet his, feeling the tip of his hard cock right at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"God Edward, please fuck me!" I begged. He didn't hesitate as he thrust into me and I met him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck Marie…you feel…so good. So…fucking tight!" He continued to thrust in and out and I continued to moan incoherently.

"Fuck Edward, I'm going to cum again! Don't fucking stop!"

Edward reached in between us and started to rub my clit as he continued to thrust bringing me that much closer to the edge. When he pinched my clit, I finally fell over the edge. As my walls tightened around him, his cock twitched inside me.

"Fuck Marie I'm going to cum!" he screamed before cumming with a vengeance. My walls tightened once more around him, milking him for all he was worth.

"_Yah, that feels good  
I needed that  
Get crazy  
Let's go  
That's right  
Come on  
Give it to me now, don't stop"_

"That was fucking amazing," he said as he tenderly kissed my lips.

I woke up around six o'clock the next morning smiling. My head throbbed as I looked across the king size bed I was currently lying in, taking in the twisted sheets around my ankles and naked man beside me. _Marie strikes again._ I sat up and took in my appearance in the full length mirror across the room. _Ugh! _My hair was a complete mess so I took my fingers through it in pitiful attempt to tame it. I carefully slid off the side of the bed so I would not wake Edward and picked up my clothes from last night and got dressed. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the multiple positions and orgasms from last night._ That was undeniably the best sex of my life._

With my heels in one hand and my clutch in the other, I quietly padded down the hall to the living room. As I tiptoed towards the front door, a wave of guilt washed over me and I knew that I should at least leave him a note. I opened my clutch and dug out my heart shaped notepad and pen and began writing.

_Edward,_

_Last night was amazing and I will never forget._

_XOXO Marie_

I stuck the note to the front door as I made my silent escape, once again becoming Isabella Swan.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed my first one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! If you didn't know, the song was Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera. Bella's outfit can be found here: polyvore .com/not_myself_tonight/set?id=20616398 **


End file.
